Starch-Lord
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |trait = None |ability = When you play another Root, that Root gets +1 /+1 . Start of turn: Conjure a Root. |flavor text = His destiny is written in the starch.}} Starch-Lord is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 2 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his abilities [[Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] a random card at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after he is played, and give that root +1 /+1 when it is played. This ability stacks for every Starch-Lord on the field, and persists until all Starch-Lords are removed from the field. Origins He is based on a potato, a starchy, tuberous crop from the perennial nightshade Solanum tuberosum, and Star-Lord, a Marvel superhero from the Guardians of the Galaxy series. His name is a portmanteau of "Star-Lord," the fictional character he is based on, and "starch," a common carbohydrate found in staple foods such as corn or potatoes. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When you play another Root, that Root gets +1 /+1 . Start of turn: Conjure a Root. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description His destiny is written in the starch. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite his poor stats for a 4 cost, this is quite a powerful card, being able to Conjure and boost root plants. Because his ability focuses on roots, you will want to have lots of root plants in your deck. As he can be played from turn 4 onwards, you can almost immediately play the root card it conjures at the start of next turn, as most roots cost 4 or less. and Grass Knuckles have the best usage with this since they are the only heroes with both classes that have access to root plants. Speaking of Grass Knuckles, you can boost him with Fertilize or other boosting cards to make him survive longer and be able to conjure more root cards and making those cards stronger as possible. However, keep an eye on Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. His conjuring ability is especially powerful, as he could conjure very strong roots such as Hothead, Soul Patch, Onion Rings and Tough Beets. Because of this, you should aim to keep him alive as long as possible. Using tricks such as Photosynthesizer or other health-boosting cards should help Starch-Lord stay alive for as many turns as possible. Against When you see this in play, you should prioritize destroying him as letting him alive will allow your opponent to gain a card advantage and to play root plants that will turn stronger. Fortunately, he can be destroyed easily with Rolling Stone or Cakesplosion, especially he is quite expensive to play. Gallery StarchLordStat.jpg|Starch-Lord's statistics starchlordcard.jpg|Starch-Lord's card Grayed Out Starch Lord.png|Starch-Lord's grayed out card StarchLordCardImage.png|Starch-Lord's card image Starch-Lord HD.png|HD Starch-Lord Two Starch-Lords.png|Two Starch-Lords due to Pair Pearadise, note that the bottom Starch-Lord boosted the top Starch-Lord Starch-Lord Conjured by Photosynthesizer.png|Starch-Lord Conjured by Photosynthesizer Double Strike Starch-Lord.jpg|Starch-Lord with the Double Strike trait Starch-Lord on MP background.png|Starch-Lord on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Trivia *He is the first plant to synergize with the root tribe. Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Conjuring cards